yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Kent Carreahy - Death
Kent Carreahy - Death (Yurkish: Géiu detu - Kent Carreahy) is a 2001 Yurkish movie about Kent Carreahy's death. Plot The movie begins with Michael Vommer sitting in the audience along with some other people. Vommer says that the Vabam Trade Center is insic fire. The building is then shown with the roof on fire. After that, Vommer and others can be seen. The camera turns around to show the aftermath of the collapse. Kent Carreahy and Sau cu Nai, who were inside the building, are now seen wandering around the area that's now in ruins. Carreahy later dies due to his injuries (On July 9, 2018 this was revealed to be a staged collapse from July 2001. Carreahy and Nai were inside a smaller building, however this has always been canon since the recording of the scene. Nobody knew at the time what would happen by September). After that, a lot of people enter Gemhög Church. After a few minutes, two more enter the church, soon followed by two others. Olkov Armiv then speaks in Swedish that Carreahy will be buried. Cast Everyone appear as themselves as this movie is supposed to show real events as they happened. Excluding the unidentified people, all but three have since passed away. Below they are ordered by their first visual appearance in the movie (or by when their name was first shown in it): Notes * According to revisions from November 29, 2011 to May 4, 2013, 2050 people did not survive the collapse (Kent Carreahy was of course one of them). Gallery File:Alkov Armiv - Cry.PNG|Alkov Armiv crying after his brother has said his words File:Berhy Nighah - Cry.PNG|Berhy Nighah crying after Olkov Armiv has said his words YouTube description thumb A movie that I made in July 2011. A guy named Kent Carreahy dies when the Vabam Trade Center collapses. When watching on the movie, you can notice some things: * The building in the beginning doesn't look like the Vabam Trade Center. * Just before the collapse, a wall can be seen in front of Vabam Trade Center. * After the collapse of Vabam Trade Center, Kent Carreahy is still alive. * In the scene where many people can be seen, their names are not shown. * When the names of the characters are seen, the scenes are repeated. * Olkov Armiv is talking Swedish. * Spelling error at the end. Maded = Made * I didn't have a grave at that time, so "It's not the real" text was added. Script Michael: Watch! The Vabam Trade Center is in fire! Michael: Oh no! Kent: Help meee!!! In the video, you could see "Kent Carreahy". He later died R.I.P Kent Carreahy 1973-01-05 - 2001-09-11 Today, Kent Carreahy died... When the Vabam Trade Center... ...collapsed ...he died after a while. Yohu Limanu was in the building when it collapsed Laina Lusii Bharon Lusii Tarii Lacii Talkov Armiv Berhy Nighah Amkov Man Alkov Armiv Olkov Armiv Olkov: Hej! Idag sker begravningen av Kent Carreahy Olkov: Det är synd att han dog Alkov: Varför dog han? Olkov: Han stod och pratade för ett program, och sen dog han av byggnaden som rasade A notice! Olkov Armiv is talking swedish, so it's why you don't understand. Kent Carreahy - Death Record date September 2011 Maded by Vanalker Downloads: Flame Can't remember link Blimps Zoo Admin Walls Zeta Designs Grave (it's not the real) Zeta Designs In Association With